The Next Generation
by imboredoutofmymind
Summary: 10 random facts about the next generation.
1. Teddy Lupin

**Theodore 'Teddy' Remus Lupin**

**Parents: Remus Lupin and Nymphadore Tonks**

**House: Hufflepuff**

1) He is despretly in love with Victoire but he loaths her birthday.

2) Sometimes he hates his parents, he doesn't understand why they left him alone, he does have his Grandma and Harry but they aren't his parents.

3) After one of his immautre moments of hating his parents, he brakes down crying, he feels guilty about hating them, even for a small moment. He just misses them and wishes he could have gotten to know them.

4) He and Victoire started out not really likeing each other, they were aquantices, but slowly, over time, it grew into friendship and one day, he realised he loved her.

5) He and Victoire kept their relationship a secret because of Victoire's _slightly _overprotective father. Their relationship became first known to people when James caught them snogging.

6) Bill was actually really happy about it, not about them keeping it a secret, but about them dating. He told Teddy that he couldn't pick a more perfect boy for his princess.

7) He plays seeker for the Hufflepuff quidditch team, flying is the only time he isn't clumsy. In fact, while flying, he is quite graceful, he becomes captain in his sixth year.

8) He is a secret fan of Celestina Warbeck, he wont admit it but everyone knows. James had caught him singing one of her songs and he told everyone. When confronted with this he denied it, but his hair turned green, which was the colour it turned when he was lying. Victoire is disgusted with his choice in music as she takes her after her mother in her taste of music.

9) Teddy didn't know what he wanted to be when he was older, he thought of his parents, he was told his mother was an auror. He thought about the fact dark wizards had killed his parents and the hole in his heart because of it. He didn't want anybody else to go through this pain, so he decided he wanted to be an auror. When Harry retires Teddy becomes head of the department.

10) The happiest day of his life isn't when he won his house the quidditch cup for the first time in a long time in his last year, nor when he and Victoire had their first kiss, nor when he became an auror, nor when he proposed to Victoire and she said yes, but when his twin children where born, Remus and Nymphadora, Both are Metamophmagus' (Is that how you spell it? I'm to lazy to cheak), and neither have any signs of the werewolf, though Remus does get a bit cranky around the full moon.


	2. Victoire Weasley

**Victoire Nymphadora Weasley**

**Parents: William 'Bill' Weasley and Fleur Delacour**

**House: Gryffindor**

1) She hates being part Veela, guys always drool over her and it makes her extremely uncomfortable, people think she likes the attention, but she hates it, not to mention how jealous Teddy gets when he sees boys looking at her like that, his hair will turn a firey red, he'll have a murderous glare on his face, and he is kind of scary. Victoire doesn't like Teddy getting mad.

2) People think Victoire is really snobby and stuck up, it's not true, she is just really shy around everyone but her friends and family.

3) Victoire hates her birthday and her name (Which means Victory), she feels like she has a lot to live up to, to make all those who died for a better world proud, to let them think that they had died for a good reason.

4) Victoire was slightly disapointed when she got sorted into Gryffindor, _Yet another shadow to live under _She thought. She wanted to be her own person, to be liked for her orginality. Instead, people saw her as the typical Weasley, and a typical Veela.

5) Teddy was her first and only boyfriend. He is the only man she loves (Outside her family)

6) Victoire's patronus is a wolf. Her wolf is slightly smaller than Teddy's Patronus wolf.

7) She isn't happy when she is made Head Girl, people kept saying _Just like your father, he must be so proud! _Victoire is happy her father is proud of her, but she would prefer it if his pride came from her doing her own thing.

8) Victoire really loves helping her class mates who are struggling with work, she also loves teaching her younger family members spells. She chose to become the charms teacher at Hogwarts, but leaves when Teddy proposes to her.

9) She loves Teddy with all her heart, and she thought she could have died of happiness when he proposed to her.

10) If she thought she was happy when Teddy asked her to marry him, it is nothing compared to when her little Remus and Nymphadora are born, she thought her heart would burst from all the people she loved.


	3. Dominique Weasley

**Dominique Molly Weasley**

**Parents: William 'Bill' Weasley and Fleur Delacour**

**House: Ravenclaw**

1) Dominique doesn't like her name, though she would never ever tell her mother that. She prefers the nickname her siblings called her, Neekie.

2) Dominique isn't a girly girl like her mother, she is a mixture of a tom boy and a nerd.

3) Dominique doesn't think she got any of her mothers Veela. She has firey red hair, curly hair. The only thing she got off her mother was her mother's blue eyes, when guys looked into her eyes they seemed to melt.

4) Dominique was always the top student in her year, she becomes prefect, Head Girl and the captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team in her fifth year, she plays chaser.

5)Dominique has been best friends with Lysander and Lorcan Scamander since before she could remember.

6) Dominique is like her sister in the way that she doesn't like people who are the same as everyone else, she doesn't like people who are sheep. That's why when Lysander Scamander asked her out she said yes.

7) When Dominique started dating Lysander she did like him a _lot, _but over time she grew to truely love him.

8)Dominique loves the outdoors and magical creautes, after Hogwarts she studies magical creatures and writes serveral succseful books on them.

9) Dominique and Lysander seperate, Lysander goes off to explore the world. He comes back and they get back together. Dominique asked him to marry her and he says yes.

10) Dominique and Lysander have three children. Luna, Sunshine and Leaf.


	4. Lysander Scamander

**Lysander Harry Scamander**

**Parents: Rolf Scamander and Luna Lovegood**

**House: Ravenclaw**

1) People think that because Luna was so strange that Lysander will be aswell.

They are right. He is stange like his mother, but strange in a different way. He pretty much worships Arthur Weasley, and Lysander is obessed with muggles aswell. He is working with Harry and Arthur in improving Sirius' bike.

2) Lysnder is extremely close to his brother Lorcan. They are brothers, twins, and best friends.

3) Lysander does have a temper, if people even remark about his or his mothers belifes he will hex them so bad they can't think straight for a week no matter what Madam Pomfrey gives them. The only people he doesn't hex are his friends and family (He considers the Potters, Weasleys and Longbottoms his family aswell)

4) Lysander is a very powerful wizard but he trys to not use magic unless he has too.

Or he is extremely angry.

5)Lysander can speak fluent French, Italian and German which really impresses Dominique's mother and grandparents.

6) He had been best friends with Dominique for many years, but in his fifth he realised he was in love with her so he asked her out. She said Yes.

7) Lysander has a sleeping disorder, sometimes at night he can't sleep no matter how hard he trys, and sometimes, at random times, he fall asleep during the day. That's why he can't play quidditch despite how much he loves the game.

8) Lysander and Dominique go their seprate ways after Hogwarts. Lysander goes off to explore the world. He regrets splitting with Dominique and realises how much he actually does love her. He moves back to Londan and asks her to get back with him. She says yes and soon after she asks him to marry her. He says yes.

9) Lysander owns and works at a pet shop of magical creatures in Diagon Alley.

10) He has three children Luna Fleur, Sunshine Dominique and Leaf William Rolf.


	5. Louis Weasley

**Louis Alastor Weasley**

**Parents: William 'Bill' Weasley and Fleur Delacour**

**House: Hufflepuff**

1) Despite not being in the same house as them he is best friends with James and Fred. They are the best trouble makers ever, even better than Fred and George and The Marauders.

2) He is very arragont and loves his appreance a lot. He is also extremely loyal to his family and friends,

3) He plays keeper for the hufflepuff quidditch team. People think that he will go easy on Gryffindor because most of the players are his family. They are wrong, he is forever making spectacular saves.

4) He becomes Head Boy with out being a prefect. His father couldn't have been prouder.

5)Louis speaks before he thinks, he is a really sarcastic person. His tongue has gotten him into heaps of trouble.

6) Louis is one of the biggest players while at school, he treated all girls (Expept the ones in his family) like a piece of meat.

7) After school he becomes a male model. (Fred and James teases him heaps in the beginning but after seeing all the chicks he got they stopped).

8) At a photo shoot he met the photographer, it was someone he had gone to school with but paid very little attention to. Alice Longbottom. He noticed how pretty she had gotten, they talked and laughed for a while at the shoot. She was the first girl he asked on a proper date and expected nothing to happen. He didn't even kiss her goodnight, well he did, but on her hand.

9) Louis has been with millions of other girls, he screwed them all, Alice is the only on he made love too. Their wedding day was the happiest day of his life.

10) When Alice died, he felt like he could have died as well. He would have died if James and Fred hadn't forced food down his mouth. He is now a photographer, but he avoids weddings and funerals.


	6. Alice Longbottom

**Alice Hannah Longbottom**

**Parents: Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot**

**House: Hufflepuff**

1) Alice is a very shy person. She rarely speaks, even when she is spoken to. She just shakes or nods her head or shurgs.

2) Alice is a gifted photographer, she loves takeing photos of beautiful things. She also loves taking photos of her friends while they are eating. They get upset, especailly when they see the photo, but Alice refusers to destroy any of her work, it's the only time when she stands up for herself. Usually her brother Frank or her sister Minvera have to stand up for her.

3) She isn't attracive, but she isn't ugly. She does grow up to be a very pretty women, though it's more of a hidden beauty, that you only see when you look close.

4) She is very clumsy, she is always falling over things, she is always falling over even if things aren't there.

5) She doesn't become anything speical or important at school because of her shyness. Her father is just happy she is just a witch. She was like him and didn't show any magical gifts untill she was about ten.

6) She doesn't realise how powerful she is, she trys and trys spells but they don't work, but when she gives up and simply swishes her wand and mutters the spell. BOOM the spell works and someone that she accidently aimed her wand at is blown across the room.

7) When she leaves hogwarts she becomes a professinal photographer, at one of the shoots she sees her life long crush. Louis Weasley. Overtime she has grown up and is now able to speak confidently.

8) At the end of their first date when Louis kissed her hand instead of her lips she thought is was extremely romantic. When they had their first kiss (Which was her _very first _kiss) she could have died of happiness.

9) When Louis asked her to marry him, she was so shocked she didn't say anything, Louis got more nervous by the second as she didn't say anything Louis mumbled "W...we do...don't have to if y...you do..don't w..wa..want to" and he turned bright red, the first blush of his life. She kissed him and said "Of course I'll marry you stupid!"

10) She was about to apperate home and tell Louis the great news of her being pregnant. She crossed the road, trying to get into an alley where she could apperate. It was a rainy day and an oncoming car didn't see her. Her last thought was Louis waiting at home for her.


	7. Rose Weasley

**Rose Jean Weasley**

**Parents: Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger**

**House: Ravenclaw**

1) Ever since she was little Rose had to be the best at everything. She couldn't stand it when someone beat her in something. The only thing she could care less about it some bet her in quidditch. She had inherited her mothers brains and distaste for the game.

2) She was disapointed when she got into Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor, she had wanted to be a typical Weasley. But she decided being in Ravenclaw was for the best. Except when the stupid door didn't let her in the common room.

3) Rose hated Scorpius. He gave her a run for her money when it came to school work. She wanted to punch the little git whenever he manged to raise his hand before she got hers up and he got the answer right. She had inherited her fathers temper. She couldn't understand how her once best friend Albus could ditch her for this toe-rag!

4) She was suprised when Scorpius' Malfoy asked her out, she was even more suprised when she said yes.

5) Rose was upset when Lily didn't talk to her for ages, she didn't know what she had done wrong.

6) Rose fell in love with Scorpius quickly, she loved it when he called her _his Rosie_

7) Rose becomes Prefect and Head Girl. She was so smug about it to her cousin Molly.

8) After Hogwarts Rose follows in her mothers footsteps and works in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

9) She marries Scorpius, their parents and grandparents finally get over their hate for each other when they see the love Rose and Scorpius have for each other.

10) Rose is exited when she first becomes pregnant, Lily becomes pregnant at the same time to and Rose goes on and on about how their children will be best friends. When Lilys child comes out a stillborn Rose is very sad for her. But when her twins Ronald and Draco are born she couldn't be happier. Rose and Scorpius also had a little girl, Astoria.


	8. Scorpius Malfoy

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy**

**Parents: Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass**

**House: Slytherin**

1) When Scorpius got sorted into Slytherin he was upset, he didn't want everyone to think that he was like his father, or worse, his grandfather.

2) Scorpius has loved Rose Weasley since he first saw her. He loved beating her in class, she looked so cute when she was frustrated and angry.

3) It looked like Rose hated him, it made Scorpius extremely upset, but then he started to grow a crush on Lily Potter. She clearly returned his feelings but he couldn't get over Rose. So he took a chance and asked Rose out, she said yes and he was so happy.

4) He did feel guilty when Lily didn't talk to him or Rose for ages but then she started dating Daniel Wood so he got over it.

5) He was good at everything, without even trying. He got quidditch captain, he honestly thought that Al was going to get it. He became prefect, again he thought Al was going to get that one. And then he became Head Boy, he forgot about Al because now he could spend even more time alone with Rose. He also got extremely good grades but he had to tone it down a bit, he didn't want Rose to angry with him.

6) When his mother died from a muggle diease, he decided he was going to be a healer. He combined Muggle and Magical studies together and ended up getting an Order Of Merlin Second Class for it.

7) He was so happy on his wedding day. Everything was so perfect, and Rose looked so beautiful.

8) On Lilys wedding day he watched happily as the girl he grew to love like a sister got married. But when she said "Sc..Daniel" he realised, sadly, she still loved him.

9) Scorpius and Rose decided to name their twin boys Ronald and Draco in dedication to their fathers.

10) When his little girl was born it was Rose's idea to name her Astoria, Scorpius was happy with her choice, he gave Astoria her middle name, Hermione.


	9. Hugo Weasley

**Hugo Bilius Weasley**

**Parents: Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger**

**House: Gryffindor**

1) He inherited his fathers ability in quidditch. But thankfully not his nerves. Hugo didn't get his mothers brains but he did get her liking of work, so he still got top marks because he worked for it,

2) Hugo loves being the youngest in his family, he is more spoilt then Rose, and he gets more attention.

3) Even though he is younger by two years, Hugo is extremely protective of Rose. When her first boyfriend cheated on her Hugo puched him and knocked him out. His mother scoalded him, His father was proud, Rose was thankful.

4) He became prefect and head boy. His father, mother and sister were all so very proud of him.

5) Hugo accepted Scorpius into the family without a question. But on his sisters wedding day he saw his mother keep looking at Malfoy Mammer in fear. He asked her what was wrong and she told him they had tortured her there. He hated Scorpius from that moment on.

6) Hugo started dating Carly Boot, she was really clingy, and he was whipped, but he liked it that way. When Hugo told his Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny about Carly, they burst out laughing, his mother frowned and his father turned red.

7) It wasn't for a while when anyone would tell him why they had those reactions. He found out his father had dated Carly's mother Lavender Brown, and she was exactly like Carly is. One difference in this relationship, while Ron did sort of like Lavander his main purpose was to make Hermione jealous, Hugo is actually in love with Carly.

8) Hugo knew he didn't want to play quidditch for the rest of his life, he had no idea what he wants to be. When he left Hogwarts he tried different jobs, quidditch chaser, waiter, auror, writer, teacher, working in Magical Law Enforcment. He still doesn't know what he wants.

9) He married Carly the day after her graduation. He then had a daughter with her, they named her Terri.

10) Hugo, Carly and Terri aren't rich like everyone else in Hugo's family, but they are happy, and that's what matters to them.


	10. Carly Boot

**Carly Lavender Boot**

**Parents: Terry Boot and Lavander Brown**

**House: Ravenclaw**

1) The only thing Carly gets off her father is her intelligance. She has a slight obession with pink and frilly things.

2) She started going out with Hugo when he was in his sixth year and she was in her fifth. He had just helped Gryffindor win the cup and people were cheering for him. She pulled him over to her and she started snogging him.

3) Carly is slightly overweight because she is extremely lazy. She does nothing, she expects everyone else to do things for her. Hugo doesn't mind, he treats her like a queen.

4) Carly hates the outdoors and mud, she doesn't understand how Hugo can like quidditch. It can be such a dirty game.

5) She has a fear of germs.

6) She is very protective of Hugo and she gets jealous very easily. If he even talks to a girl outside his family she gets upset.

7) Carly is a very bossy person, if she doesn't get her own way she gets every angry, and Carly angry could scare a Death Eater.

8) She told Hugo to ask her to marry him, he did as she asked and she said yes.

9) Carly doesn't have a job, she is a home maker, she is happy with her life though, her, Hugo and her little Terri have a very happy life.

10) She is still really bossy and she wears the pants in her family.


	11. James Potter

**James Sirius Potter**

**Parents: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley**

**House: Gryffindor**

1) James is just as arragont and cocky as his namesakes. He also loves pranks, he always has bright new ideas for him, Fred and Louis to tryout.

2) He knew he was a Gryffindor since before he could remember. He was brave and courages, and slightly pig-headed.

3) He is overprotective of Lily and only decided he had to let go of his baby sister on her wedding day. He always mocked Al, but he believed he was the only on aloud to, he would hex anyone really bad if they had one negative or sarcastic thing to say about his little brother.

4) He has a deep conection with Buck Beak, and so his patronus is a hippogriff.

5) He admires Uncle George, he doesn't know what he would do if Al or Lily died. He always went to Uncle George for advice on things, from pranking to girls. If he wanted help on work he went to Aunt Hermione.

6) He plays Chaser for Gryffindor, like his grandfather did. When he found out that information he couldn't have been prouder of himself. When he became head boy, he visted his grandfathers grave and told him about it all. He knew his grandfather would have been proud of how much they were alike.

7) Despite rumors going around the school about him being a player he was a virgin in every way until 7th year when he started dating Anna Thomas.

8) James follows in his fathers and in Teddys footsteps and he becomes an auror.

9) He marries Anna Thomas, everyone knew this would happen sooner or later, the two are 'soul mates' as Lily bitterely puts it.

10) He has one child, a boy which he names Harry Theodore. He moves his family to Godrics Hollow.


	12. Anna Thomas

**Anna Victoria Thomas**

**Parents: Dean Thomas and Victoria Frobisher**

**House: Gryffindor**

1) Anna has played Chaser on the Gryffindor team since her second year. When she got captain instead of James Potter she teased him about it for months. He finally managed to shut her up about it by kissing her.

2) Anna is terriable at school work, she can't consentrate being locked up in class rooms. The only classes she enjoys are Care of Magical Teachers and Herbology.

3) Anna is extremely short, she oftern got teased for it. But when she got teased she would forget all about her wand and muggle fight them. She always won. People soon learnt not to mention her height.

4) Anna loves soccer, every year she brings a soccer ball to school and she trys to teach everyone how to play. Some people get it, but others don't understand why she likes it so much.

5) Anna is an only child, she loves the attention she gets from her parents and she loves being spoiled. She just wishes that in the holidays, when her friends couldn't come over, she could have someone around her own age to hang out with. She promised herself she wouldn't have only one child.

6) Anna has a pet bat names Squirt. At first Squirt hated James, and always attacked him, but over time the two became friends.

7) She has a fear of Bunnys. She just thinks they are uber creepy.

8) She always knew what she wanted to be when she left school. She was the best chaser the Holyhead Harpies had since Ginny Weasley. She quit when she discovered she was pregnant. She now comentates for games.

9) She had slept with five guys, James was the only one she loved.

10) While giving birth to Harry something went wrong and Harry had to born through magic. Anna couldn't have anymore kids.


	13. Albus Potter

**Albus Severus Potter**

**Parents: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley**

**House: Slytherin**

1) Albus could never forget his brothers look when Al got sorted into Slytherin, it was a mixture of shock and horror. James clearly hadn't thought his earlier teasing would be the truth.

2) Albus soon learnt being in Slytherin was for the best, and he didn't really mind so much when he learnt his father had a choice inbetween Slytherin and Gryffindor. The difference was Al didn't have a choice. He was a Slytherin as soon as the hat touched his head.

3) To everyones suprise Al and Scorpius Malfoy became best friends and did everything together.

4) Despite being in a different house Al is still really close to his brother and sister.

5) Al couldn't forget the look on James' face when Slytherin won the cup because of Al catching the snitch the first year Al played Quidditch. Al was forever rubbing it in James' face.

6) Albus took after his father in many ways, his best and favourite subject is DADA. His patronus is a stag. He kept accidently being the hero of situations. Which is how he first met Apolline Corner, he saved her when she was being mocked by some snobby girls who were jealous of her beauty.

7) Victoire, Dominique and Louis were a bit weird about Al dating Apolline. The two weren't cousins, but they were cousins with the same people. Apolline was Auntie Fleur younger sisters daughter. So she was Victoire, Dominique and Louis' cousin.

8) The family got over this when they saw how much Al and Apolline cared about each other.

9) Albus became a famous seeker for the Tornados. He only stopped when he was considered to old. He became very rich and famous.

10) He married his school sweet heart in summer and nine months later their first child was born. Seth. They had three more children. Sirius, Gabrielle and Michael.


	14. Apolline Corner

**Apolline Ann Corner**

**Parents: Michael Corner and Gabrielle Delacour**

**House: Ravenclaw**

1) Apolline is smart, beautiful, funny and she knows it. She hates the whole false modesty thing, she thinks it's pointless and a cry for attention. She knows what she is and isn't afraid to show people what she thinks of herself.

2) Lily and Hugo are her best friends despite being in different houses.

3) Girls hate her for her beauty and wit. They always mock her and treat her like crap. She doesn't care, she just shrugs it off. No one but her family and friends opinions matter to her. But one day a group of girl took it too far and started hexing her. She was saved by Albus Potter.

4) Apolline asked him out simply as a way to say thank you, little did she know, by the end of that day she would be smitten.

5) She didn't realise she was in love with Albus untill her patronus, before a swan, changes and becomes a panther to match Albus'

6) She was born in France and lived there untill she was ten because her mother didn't want to leave her home land and her father would do anything for her mother. They didn't need to but the whole family moved to England so she could be with her cousins.

7) Her french accent makes boys melt at her feet, that just makes girls hate her even more. The attention she gets off guys makes Albus jealous, but she insists that he is the only guy for her.

8) Apolline plays guitar and sings very well. She formed a band with someone other students. They become extremely famous, but they brake up when they each start their own families.

9) She married Albus Potter and had four children. They orignialy promised eachother that their children weren't going to be named after anyone when they had Seth. But when James caught a dark wizard who had tortured Apolline to near insanity they named their next child Sirius in dedication to James Sirius. Her parents were the only ones who hadn't had children named after them in anyway so they named the next ones Gabirelle and Michael.

10) They move to France because Apolline wanted her children to grow up how she did. She soon realises England is home and they move back.


	15. Lily Potter

**Lily Luna Potter**

**Parents: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley**

**House: Gryffindor**

1) When she was sorted into Gryffindor she couldn't have been prouder, she had ran up to James and high fived him. She felt a twinge of guilt because she had left Albus alone. But she got over it when she saw Albus didn't mind and they stayed close.

2) Like her brothers Lily is very talented at Quidditch, she played seeker for Gryffindor. She mocked Albus for weeks when she caught the snitch right from under his nose.

3) Lily likes writing, she is brillent at essays and likes writing reports on things. She prefers writing over quidditch and when she leaves Hogwarts she plans to become a journalist.

4) Lily fell in love with her brothers best friend, Scorpius Malfoy. He has his own pet name for her, _Lily-Flower_. She always melts when he says it.

5) She felt betrayed when he started dating Rose, how could he date her? They use to hate each other! Lily wouldn't talk to either of them for ages, and they didn't know why. It hurt her when he called Rose, _his Rosie _Before hand Rose had only let her father call her that.

6) She never got over it, she did start dating Daniel Wood and she did like him a lot, but she never loved him, and seeing Rose with Scorpius always hurt her.

7) Apolline and Hugo are her best friends, they are the only people who know who she is secretly in love with.

8) When Daniel proposes to Lily she says she has to think about it. She finds out that Scorpius and Rose are getting married. She tells Daniel yes.

9) On her wedding day she imagines it's Scorpius, not Daniel. She nearly says Scorpius' name she says "Sc...Daniel"

10) She gets pregnant but has a stillborn. It makes her so upset, she had imagined a little Scorpius growing inside her. When Daniel dies, she doesn't know how to feel, she doesn't cry, she is upset though, he was her friend after all.


	16. Daniel Wood

**Daniel Oliver Wood**

**Parents: Oliver Wood and Alicia Spinnet**

**House: Gryffindor**

1) Daniel has been training to play quidditch since he was little. His mother wanted him to practice chaser, but his heart was set on Keeper. Which made his father proud.

2) He was friends with Lily for a while. But soon he realised he was in love with her.

3) He became quidditch captain in his sixth year. His parents were so proud, but he got the feeling Lily was forcing her happiness.

4) In his seventh year he was asked by scouts to leave school and play quidditch professianly. He accepted right away. So he didn't do his seventh year. That didn't upset his parents one bit, they were so happy he was going to play quidditch for a living.

5) He knew Lily Potter was the one for him. He asked her to marry him and it really hurt him when she asked it she could think about it.

6) When she told him yes he was so happy he could have burst.

7) At the wedding when she said "Sc..Daniel" Daniel was a bit upset, he knew that Lily use to like that guy, but she was marring Daniel, she should be over Scorpius by now. Daniel forgot about that, he loved Lily and that was all that mattered.

8) When his child was born a still born he was devesated. He had been making plans for his childrem. He couldn't wait untill they were big enough to fly. He would have loved to teach them.

9) Daniel was upset when he found out Lily couldn't have kids. He had always wanted a big family.

10) Daniel was playing quidditch, he was making spectacular saves. Someone aimed a bludger at his head, he fell off the broom and he fell to the ground. No one could do anything, it was to late by the time they noticed. He died.


	17. Fred Weasley

**Fredrick Arthur Weasley**

**Parents: George Weasley and Angelina Johnson**

**House: Gryffindor**

1) He doesn't like his name. When ever his grandmother says his name tears could her eyes. He doesn't know why he reminds people of Uncle Fred, they don't look anything alike. Fred has his mothers dark skin and dark hair. His mother once told him it is because of his eyes and his cheeky smile.

2) Fred loves pranking people, and he is the master of not getting caught. James will usually come up with the plan, Louis will tell them how they can do it, Fred plans the get away.

3) Fred is really smart and good at magic but he just doesn't try. He actually focuses most of his attention on making new products for his father store.

4) He plays beater for Gryffindor.

5) James dared him to date Minvera Longbottom, little did they know that Fred was going to fall in love with her. She nearly found out about the dare, but Fred knocked Tom Zabini out before he could say anything.

6) He takes over his father business when he leaves Hogwarts, he makes it even better then anyone thought possible.

7) Only when he was rich enough for a big fancy wedding did he ask Minvera to marry him.

8) The ended up eloping in Australia.

9) They have twin girls, Annie and Minnie.

10) Roxanne's death shatters him, he finally understands how his father must have felt when ever he looked at him, whenever Fred looks at Annie he sees Roxanne.


	18. Minvera Longbottom

**Minvera Augusta Longbottom**

**Parents: Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot**

**House: Gryffindor**

1) Minvera takes after her namesake a lot, she is very strick and loves rules. She orginally doesn't like Fred, even though he never gets caught she knows he always brakes the rules with his pig-headed cousins.

2) She speaks her opinions without thinking about how hurtful they might be to someone.

3) She has an obession with muggle fantasy books, Twilight, LOTR, Eragon, she was shocked to find out that there was a _Harry Potter _book, with it's details scarily alike to her actual world. Muggles are weird.

5) Her favourite colour is green, and while at home that's the only colour she'll wear, her parents have to force others on her. She doesn't like her house colours, she claims she can't pull off red and gold.

5) She loves transfiguration, she is very good at it, the best in her whole year.

6) She is best friends with Rose Weasley, even though they are in different houses. They are only friends because of the few things they have in common, love of rules and both are smart. And both are crap at quidditch.

7) When Fred asks her out, she is suspicous of his motives, she says yes because she is a fair person and will give anybody a chance.

She would have never thought that Fred Weasley would be the one for her.

8) Minvera loves the castle, she couldn't leave it, so she became the transfiguration teacher.

9) She wanted Fred to ask her to marry him, but he didn't for ages. She didn't know what he was waiting for, everyone else was way on their way to having families. When Fred became really rich he asked her to marry him, she said "Only if we don't have a big, fancy wedding with a hundread people I don't even know" he smiled and kissed her, he whispered "If I'd known that I'd have asked a lot sooner" She left her job as soon as she was married.

10) She couldn't have been prouder of herself the day she gave birth to two healthy girls. Annie and Minnie.


	19. Roxanne Weasley

**Roxanne Katie Weasley**

**Parents: George Weasley and Angelina Johnson**

**House: Gryffindor**

1) She was almost sorted into Hufflepuff because of how loyal she is to her friends and family. But her bravery overtook her loyality by a mile.

2) She looks nothing like Fred, she got all the Weasley genes, down to the last freckle.

3) She plays beater along side her twin brother for Gryffindor.

4) She is like her brother in the fact that she doesn't try in her school work, and her results suffered because of it. But when she got into her fifth year and she decided she wanted to be an auror she studied like crazy and she got twelve owls. She got an O in all the subjects she needed to be an auror. Even her parents were shocked.

5) If someone is in touble or being mocked, she is always the first person there, she likes helping and saving people. And she likes hurting people who get a kick out of hurting people. She believes she is different from those people because _she _has a reason to hurt them, they have no reason for hurting innocent people.

6) She started dating Frank in their seventh year. They agreed on a lot of things and both wished to become aurors.

7) She completes her dream and becomes an auror

8) Her and Frank decided not to get married, they thought they didn't need to. What happens when they fall out of love?

9) Even though someone people thought it wasn't proper with them being unmarried they have a child. It was a little girl, they named her Nelly Georgina after Neville and George.

10) She was on a mission, trying to catch someone who was starting the Death Eaters up again. The dark witch killed Roxanne without a second thought.


	20. Frank Longbottom

**Frank Matthew Longbottom**

**Parents: Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot**

**House: Gryffindor**

1) He was eight when he was told about how his grandparents became insane, he knew that he had to become an auror and stop things like that from happening again.

2) He loved growing up at The Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley. He thought he was the luckiest person ever.

3) He was slightly overweight and awkward looking while growing up. People teased him and called him ugly. When he comes back for his sixth year, he is different, he is _HOT! _

4) Frank isn't the most gifted student, he isn't smart or suprisenly powerful like his sisters. He really studies and he trys really hard, despite his best efforts he maintains an E average. The teachers let him into classes you needed to get an O in your O. for because of how hard he tries.

5) He stands up for what he believes in and he sticks up for people, most people don't take him seriously because of how powerful he isn't, but they soon realise he can sure muggle fight good.

6) He always had had a secret crush on Roxanne Weasley, but he decided to not make a move because he didn't want to ruin their friendship. He didn't know how it happened, one minute they are helping each other on a charms essay, the next they are snogging like crazy.

7) He becomes an auror which makes his parents and Roxanne very proud of him.

8) He and Roxanne felt they didn't need to get married, they didn't see the point, they knew they loved each other, everyone else knew they loved each other and that was all that mattered, they didn't need a big, fancy celebration for their love.

9) It was his idea to name their daughter after their fathers. Nelly Georgina.

10) When he found out someone had killed his Roxanne, he didn't sleep of eat for days, he needed his revenge, and soon he found it, he tortured the witch into madness before killing her. When he got home he nearly died, he felt he didn't have anything to live for, he ignored his friends and ignored his babys crys. It was Fred who helped him realise he does have something to live for, Nelly.


	21. Molly Weasley

**Molly Cedrella Weasley**

**Parents: Percy Weasley and Audrey**

**House: Hufflepuff**

1) Molly hates her cousin Rose. Rose is to smart and to good! Molly wants to be the smartest in the family, but stupid Rose had to ruin it for her!

2) Some people wonder why she is in Hufflepuff with the amount of envy she holds for her cousin. It is because she is loyal to those she cares about (Rose not being one of them) and she is a very hard worker.

3) Molly is tone deaf, she knew it for ages, but she didn't want anyone else to know so she kept it a secret. But one day her 'friends' made her sing and it became clear she was tone deaf.

4) Molly has always been a quiet person, but if someone says something slightly mean to her, she'll yell and scream at them. She is a nice person but when it comes to Rose, no one could be meaner.

5) Molly was a bit of a snob, she took pride in being pure blood, even though she didn't openly think that pure bloods should rule, sometimes the thought crossed her mind. She wasn't like this at the age of eleven though, so that's why she wasn't put in Slytherin.

6) Molly takes pride in her name, she thinks that because her name is Molly, Grandma Weasley will love her the best. She's wrong (The favourite is Rose)

7) People mock her for dating Dean Finnigan because he is two years younger, they call her a craddle snatcher, she doesn't care what they think, she likes him, he likes her.

8) When Molly got prefect she was so proud of herself. When Rose got Head Girl she threw a huge fit.

9) Molly loves reading books and she loves Hogwarts, so after school she because the school Librarion.

10) Her and Dean have a huge wedding with hundreads of people attending. Dean and Molly have two daughters, Cedrella and Audrey.


	22. Dean Finnigan

**Dean Seamus Finnigan**

**Parents: Seamus Finnigan and Parvati Patil**

**House: Gryffindor**

1) Dean is dreadul at spells, he takes after his father that way. He also takes after his namesake in the fact he is a brillent chaser. He plays Chaser for Gryffindor.

2) He looks a lot like his mother, with her dark skin and dark eyes, but he has his fathers sandy hair.

3) Dean has a stutter, girls think this is cute, but most guys just give him crap for it.

4) Dean falls in love fast, and due to this he has had his heart broken many times. When he starts dating Molly Weasley he feels like he loves her more than all the other girls he dated.

5) Dean loves fluffy and sparkerly things, he doesn't tell anyone because he is afraid people will think of him as unmanly. Molly thinks his love of fluffy and sparkerly things is cute.

6) Dean is a very logical thinker, he doesn't understand people like the Scamanders.

7) When he leaves Hogwarts he plays a backup chaser for the Irish, after two years he becomes their best chaser and plays every game.

8) His new riches that come with his job are able to give Molly the big, fancy wedding of her dreams.

9) Dean has an accident and can no longer play quidditch, but he is already rich enough to support a family for many years.

10) With Molly Dean has two daughters, Cedrella and Audrey. He was a bit upset that Molly didn't want anymore kids, as he had wanted a son and neither of his daughters show any intreset in Quidditch.


	23. Lucy Weasley

**Lucy Audrey Weasley**

**Parents: Percy Weasley and Audrey**

**House: Gryffindor**

1) Lucy is unlike her parents, she isn't strict and isn't a fan of rules. She is always extremely happy and always bouncing around the castle.

2) She is smart without even trying. But she does try and that makes her even smarter!

3) Lucy likes weird things, she loves hearing about Luna Lovegood-Scamanders studies, she thinks they're really intresting.

4) When Lucy heard about what her dad had done by leaving his family for his job she was really angry at him and didn't talk to him for weeks. He finally explained why he did it, she still wouldn't talk to him untill Uncle George told her that he came back at the end and helped them, and that was what mattered.

5) Lucy becomes Head Girl without being prefect. This makes her father and mother very proud of her. Her sister just becomes very jealous. Lucy tells her to 'get over it!'

6) She always had had a crush on Lorcan Scamander even though he was four years older then her. Lily (Who is a year younger but is still one of her friends) told her that she should try and get over it and move on, Lucy snapped 'Why don't yoooou do that then?!' That made Lily cry and Lucy spent a week making it up to her.

7) Because Luna is her idol she decieds to become the wizarding version of a naturalist. Much to her parents disapointment, they had hoped for her to join the ministary.

8) She met Lorcan while on a job, he soon fell in love with her and the two were soon married, they had a small outdoors wedding.

9) Lucy and Lorcan had many children, Godric, Eric, Lachlan, Falco, Rolf, Dorcas, Oswald and Jewel. After Jewel was born they decided to not have anymore children.

10) Despite what happened to Lorcan, Luct convinced him to stay wuth her and the children, she claimed it wasn't a problem.


	24. Lorcan Scamander

**Lorcan Ronald Scamander**

**Parents: Rolf Scamander and Luna Lovegood**

**House: Ravenclaw**

1) Lorcan is exactly like his mother, he is strange but he doesn't care what people think of him, even though people constently do mean things to him. His brother always sticks up for him, and hexs the people who are mean to his brother, but this doesn't put them off.

2) He doesn't like beds and prefers to sleep on the ground.

3) Lorcan does not own a pair of matching socks, his socks are always different which some people find strange.

4) Lorcan is very close to his brother Lysander, they are both strange but in different ways.

5) Lorcan doesn't like music, he believes it is just a bunch of awful noises brought together. He just likes to sit outside and listen to nature.

6) When Lorcan leaves school he becomes the wizarding version of a naturalist.

7) While on a job he mets Lucy Weasley and he falls in love, age isn't a problem for him.

8) He and Lucy have an outdoors, small wedding, Lorcan doesn't like big crowds.

9) He and Lucy have many children, Godric Steven, Eric Charles, Lachlan Wilson, Falco Lysander, Rolf Lorcan, Dorcas Oswald, Oswald Dorcas and Jewel Diamond.

10) Lorcan gets bitten by a vampire. He wants to leave his family because he is afraid they'll get hurt. But Lucy convinces him to stay, sometimes it gets a little hard for him with so many people around and all their blood just pumping away, but he then remembers, they are his family. He was to protect them, not eat them.


End file.
